This isn't your conventional couple
by Sperky
Summary: Artie and Quinn had known each other all their life, but they hadn't KNOWN each other well. Artie decides to try his luck.
1. Chapter 1: Notice me, will you?

Artie had known Quinn Fabray all his life. They had practically grown up together, even if she hadn't noticed him. It was clear to him of course, that they would never be together, since Quinn was the head cheerleader and Artie was, well, wheelchair-bound.

There was something about Quinn that stood out to Artie, not that she wasn't extremely beautiful, because she was and of course that was the first quality that stood out to the crowd, but the fact that she could be such a nice and caring person on the inside really charmed Artie. Of course, he had been in love since the 4th grade when he accidentally brushed by her chest with his elbows, but seeing Quinn mature over the year with him and the rest of the Glee members made it clear to him that if Quinn wanted to be that respected, obedient, mommy's girl that she could, and that she could also be the best girlfriend anyone ever had.

Artie wheeled to class just like he always had, only to see Quinn alone with Puck.

"I can't, I've got fight club this afternoon."

"God, you're such a jerk Noah Puckerman!" And with that, both of them looked up to see the familiar face roll into the room.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry if I was intruding. I-I...I'll leave you guys to it, I'll just go over there and listen to my iPod."

"No it's fine" Quinn replied, "Noah was just leaving."

"I was?"

"Yes you jerk."

And with that, Noah was gone and a familiar, awkward silence dawned upon the room. Artie had been in this situation before, but never had it been clearer to him that he had feelings for Quinn Fabray then right now. Brittany had just broke up with him because she was in love with Santana, and that gave him some time alone to reconsider his emotions, and then he realised that it was right there in front of him all along. He _liked _Quinn. No, he _loved_ Quinn. He could have for the rest of his life.

"Sorry about that." Artie broke from his train of thought to the apologetic Quinn. "He's been...God! Why are all guys such assholes! Sorry... I didn't mean..." Quinn quickly covered her mouth to stop herself from saying anything else that would hurt the poor guy's feelings.

"It's fine. I get it. I mean, I don't know what's going on with you and Puck, but I'm sure you guys will figure it out..." Artie replied, trying to prevent gazing right into those beautiful eyes of Quinn. He was sure those were the most beautiful pair he had ever seen.

"I don't think we will this time, see.., I don't think I should be unloading on you with my problems. I'll deal with..."

Artie interrupted, "No it's fine...I mean, if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." He hoped that this little gesture would open up this long overdue friendship that obviously meant more to Artie than Quinn.

"I, um..." Quinn shifted uncomfortably. She had never known Artie quite that well, despite knowing that he had been to the same schools as her all through their lives. She never made an effort to know Artie, and that didn't seem to bother her. _Until now._

Quinn was just about to pour out her troubles to Artie when the rest of the glee members strolled in, including Puck, who, upon catching the gaze of Quinn, gave an apologetic smile and mouthed "I'm sorry."

Artie saw the look on Quinn's face, the same one that he had wanted to see her give him. The "I'm in love with you" look. But he knew that it was never going to happen. He looked painfully at his legs, both with regret and sorry for himself. "WHY DON'T YOU WORK?" He thought to himself.

What he didn't see, was that Quinn had turned to look at him, right as he looked down. With the look... or something close to it.


	2. Chapter 2: Hold up, not so fast

"Artie wait!" Quinn cried out as she saw Artie leave the choir room. Glee rehearsal had been tiring, it was country week, and it was hard on Quinn, because, well, she never liked country music.

Artie turned in time to catch the gaze of Quinn. That awkward 2 seconds was the most exhilarating and yet, the closest he felt to Quinn. "Hey Quinn, what's up?"

Only the 2 of them were left in the choir room. Even Mr Schuester, who was usually last to leave because he had to pack up the sheet music, had left as soon as rehearsal was done because he had a date with Emma Pillsbury. Artie could feel the awkwardness returning, the one from earlier, before rehearsal.

"What you said just now, did you mean that?" Quinn asked. Artie had the confused look on his face. He clearly had no idea what she was referring to.

"You mean, when I called Rachel annoying? Yes, I totally meant that." They both giggled. It was easy around Artie, Quinn didn't have to put up the barrier she did with everyone else.

"No, I mean when you said if I needed anyone to talk to..." Quinn stuttered. It was not usual for the Prom Princess to ask people for help.

Artie saw this, and immediately interrupted "Yes, I'm here Quinn. If you need someone to talk to. Do you?" He looked at Quinn, and suddenly felt red. He had never been on such personal levels with Quinn, and it was honestly starting to build up his hopes. He knew he couldn't, he didn't want to be disappointed as he did with Brittany or Tina, so he batted down the emotions.

"Well, the thing is...I've been living at Puck's ever since Beth arrived, but the Puckerman's have been driving me..." Quinn hesitated, "absolutely crazy." She chuckled.

Artie chuckled back. He didn't need to ask his next question. The look on his face said it all.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, I could just continue staying there and go crazy eventually..." She laughed this time, it was so easy around Artie. "I really don't know Artie." She whipped her hair around, as she usually did when she was frustrated and confused. Artie found this really attractive.

"I know, Noah's been complaining to me about your situation and how he's always in the middle of fights between you and his mother."

Quinn was shocked. He never thought Artie was one to check up on her. Maybe he wasn't, maybe Puck just complained to him. Yeah, that had to be it.

The bigger shock came thereafter. "So, I asked my mum to free up my brother's room. He had left for college and mum never had the heart to clear it up, but when she heard about your situation, she was glad to help. I mean, if you want to." Artie was inviting her to his house, to stay. That was... surreal.

"No Artie I can't. It is a really generous offer from you but I can't. I'm sorry I made your mum clear up." And with that, Quinn started for the door. It was quite easy of her to do this, storm out whenever a conversation went wrong, but this hadn't gone wrong, but rather Artie had just made such... a huge _commitment_ to her.

"Quinn...Quinn!" Artie rolled towards her and accidentally bumped into the piano. "Ouch!"

Quinn turned. "Oh god, Artie, did you just hit yourself against the piano?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, how is that funny?" Artie was obviously in pain, his shoulder had the slight tint of black from the piano.

"Because you've got such a big...vehicle to protect you and yet you still hit yourself." Quinn laughed.

Artie prodded her playfully. He wasn't all that comfortable around her just yet, and didn't know that she could withstand a swat to her arms just like he would have done if it had been Mercedes.

"Here, let me massage it for you." Quinn stepped around to his shoulder, and started rubbing it, gently. Quinn realised what she was doing, and yet didn't stop. She probably would have just walked out if this had been Finn or Puck, but this didn't feel wrong like it didn't with the others. It felt right. Like, she had always done this for him.

Artie felt himself turn red again, and he knew why. He had brushed against Quinn's chest while trying to turn the wheelchair around such that his back faced her, when she started walking. Quinn may not have realised it due to the cushion behind the Cheerios uniform, but he sure as hell did, and it reminded him of 4th grade.

"Artie, you don't have to be so embarrassed you know, it's just a massage." Quinn teased playfully. She had seen him gone red, but had no reason why.

"It's.. nothing." Artie replied. "I'm fine thanks."

"How about I wheel you to the carpark? Your mum's coming to pick you up right?" Without a word from Artie, Quinn started to push Artie, and a faster speed than usual. Artie felt the breeze in his hair as Quinn's long, beautiful hair blew in his face. He smelled it, it smelled like peaches. This felt like the right moment.

"Quinn... I..I..." Artie began to pluck up his courage and do the one thing he never had the courage to do since the 4th grade...


	3. Chapter 3: Time to take the leap, Or not

"I..." Artie could feel himself choking up. He never had problems talking to girls, not that many of them wanted to be seen around him, but he never had problems. _Until now._ This was Quinn Fabray after all.

"Yes Artie? Are you choking on some food? Or my hair?" Quinn laughed. She obviously didn't sense the tension in Artie's eyes.

"I know you've been with your share of guys, but don't you realise that none of them treat you the way Quinn Fabray deserves to be treated?"

Quinn wanted to interrupted, but decided on a nod.

"I mean, you're QUINN FABRAY! You're talented, pretty, brave, an amazing singer, caring..._beautiful_."

Quinn started to blush, but that last word hit her like a bee sting. Noone had ever called her beautiful before, even though she knew that she was. The guys always called her pretty, or hot. Not beautiful. Never beautiful.

"Artie..."

"God Quinn, I've been in love with you since the 4th grade! Oh crap!" Artie hushed himself with a mouth to his lips. But it was too late. The damage had been done.

"You...you...what?"

"But you've been the head cheerleader for years, and I'm just...this. That's why I never said anything. I didn't intend to. My stupid brain made me!"

Quinn chuckled. She never knew. After all these years, she felt guilty for not paying more attention to Artie.

"What I was about to say was... I want to take you out on a date, not to Breadstix, but to one that you actually deserve. A nice restaurant, a movie, a walk by the beach. I've had this planned out since the 5th grade. I knew I couldn't afford it in the 4th."

Quinn laughed. Why had she never seen this side of Artie? He was being so sweet... so.. non-Finn and non-Puck.

"Artie... God, why haven't you said anything to me all these years?"

"Are you kidding? I didn't want to get killed by your Cheerios squad."

Artie laughed, but Quinn didn't. She felt guilty. She felt as if suddenly, being on top of the world didn't feel so good anymore. She missed out on so many things, so many REAL friends.

"So...are you asking me out now?" Artie blushed. His romance with Brittany and Tina just, started. He never actually asked a girl out before. What would he do and say on the date? He start to panic.

He decided to tease her, at least maybe it wouldn't show that he was practically trembling. "Only if you say yes."

Quinn looked at the boy in front of him, and suddenly she felt something change. It wasn't that HE had changed, but its as if an aura lighted up around him. She felt protected around him, even if she WAS taller than him. She felt a sense of security that she never had with her ex boyfriends.

But, he sounded so serious, like, as if they were already a couple. He was committing way too much into this, and Quinn didn't want to break the poor boy's heart.

"Artie...God Artie, I'd love to, but I can't."

She could see the guy break right before her eyes. She didn't know what to do.

"It's fine. I knew it was never going to happen anyway. Worth a shot though."

Quinn smiled. She admired how he saw everything in such a positive light. She felt bad. She felt sorry. She felt stupid. There was a boy who loved her, or could love her, and she just turned him down.

"Bye Quinn, my mum's here. I'm sorry. about everything."

"Artie, wait. Let's do it. Let's go on the date. But, I can't promise anything."

Artie was shocked! He never expected her to say yes!

"Wo..ah. Okay. Wow. Really? Don't regret it." They both smiled.

"I'll tell you where and when later during the week."

"Sure thing." Quinn kissed Artie on the cheek. This felt right. Despite what people would say. She didn't care anymore. She wanted a boy who would love her, and treat her right. Ah who was she kidding, She just wouldn't let anyone know. Yeah, she could do that.

CRAP! SHE SAID YES! OH MY GOD! Oh no, how am I going to pay for the date? Oh no Oh no Oh no. He was freaking out inside. He had built up the date far more than he could afford for.

"Bye Quinn..."

They gazed at each other once more, catching each other's eyes. None of them would admit it, but, they both knew it was the start of something incredible, and suddenly the worries of both parties, disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Date

"Artie, this isn't your first date ever is it?" Quinn chuckled.

Artie knew why she asked that. His hands were trembling. He was sweating through his argyle sweaters. He bet he looked like a fool. But, this was Quinn. Quinn FABRAY! This was a dream come true.

"No Quinn, but its the first with such a beautiful girl." Quinn blushed.

"Not that I'm saying Tina and Brit weren't...I-I,.." Quinn put her hand over his mouth. She loved that he always tried to correct his mistakes, which weren't even mistakes.

"Thank you Artie."

"So, I'm not saying I'm inferior to them, which I'm not, cause I'm Superman, but, what made you say yes to me after you've had boyfriends like Finn and Puck?"

Quinn laughed. It was amazing how Artie was. She only wished she had seen his sooner.

"Well, I said yes because you're superman. I need someone to protect me." They both laughed. Apparently, too hard because the rest of the restaurant had turned to look at them.

They turned back to look at each other, and for the first time that night, caught each other's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes Quinn."

His honest compliment made her blush. No one complimented her like he did, at least not with hopes of getting into her pants. But, she knew, this wasn't what made Artie compliment her. He was a genuinely nice guy, and that was a nice change of pace for her.

Only when the waiter brought the food that she realised she had been in her own little world for far too long. "Yours aren't so bad either."

Artie blushed. No one had ever complimented him, especially since most people shunned him because of his wheelchair. But the fact that, Quinn Fabray was complimenting him just made it all the more sweeter.

"That looks good, of course it should, it costs me half my allowance..."

This made Quinn guilty. She didn't...

"Kidding. It looks great. Dig in."

The rest of the night went by uneventfully. They talked about how far back their potential friendship could have gone, and Quinn apologised thoroughly through the night for not being more of a friend to Artie. She felt bad, undeniably.

Artie walked, rolled, Quinn home in his wheelchair. It felt nice, sitting on Artie's lap, with their faces so close.

"Thank you Artie." Quinn said as she leaped off his lap. "This was an amazing date, I'm glad I said yes."

"Me too."

"Well, I guess this is me. Thanks Artie, for showing me what a real guy makes me feel like."

Artie blushed. "So, Finn and Puck weren't real guys? That's, interesting to know."

They both laughed. God, it was SO easy with Artie. Quinn leaned forward the kiss Artie on the cheek. "Goodnight Artie."

"Goodnight Quinn."

Artie watched as Quinn entered her house, holding that piece of paper in his hand. Do you want to go on a second date? He didn't ask. He couldn't ask. He thrashed the piece of paper and threw it in his pocket. Maybe next time...

**A/N: I'm going on a holiday for 3 weeks, but I might have computer access so I'll try to update as often as I can. Sorry, and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Day after the Date

**Chapter 5: The Day after the Date  
**  
Quinn couldn't wait to see Artie the next day. It was a Wednesday too, which meant that they shared more classes than usual. She even reached school early because she was so excited.

Of course, Artie barely reached in time as usual, and Quinn could feel herself burn up when she saw him wheel into Chemistry class.

Artie wheeled to his usual position, without glancing at Quinn. Quinn was puzzled. Why Artie? Why the cold treatment?

The same thing happened throughout the day. What was going on? Quinn was puzzled, and shocked. She needed answers. She needed answers _NOW_

Thank god next in line was Glee club. Everything could be said in there.

"ARTIE! Why have you been ignoring me the entire day? I mean, I thought we had something special going on?" Quinn asked, forcefully as she raised the patterned eyebrow of hers.

Artie laughed, Quinn was confused.

"Well, because I've been planning to propose to you silly!"

Quinn went back to being shocked. _Propose? SAY WHAT?_

"Joke." Artie saw the sigh of relief on Quinn's face. He guessed she didn't have his sense of humour. "I avoided you because, well, I figured your reputation was more important to you, and you know that holding hands with me, heck, being seen with me would've ruined that."

Quinn breathed another sigh of relief, and then was shocked at how true that was. Was she really that terrible? Did she really feel that her reputation was more important than this adorable, amazing and considerate guy?

"God Artie, you had me worried. Don't. Don't do that ever again. We haven't even talked since the date!" Oh crap, she had said that out loud. Too loud.

"Say what Quinn? Say that again." Puck commanded.

"Nothing Puck, it's none of your business!" Quinn retaliated, but, it didn't seem as though Puck was angry. She always had a hard time reading the Puckerman. She trusted him, and he turned out to be sexting with Santana.

"It.. kinda is, especially when you're my baby's mama." Puck continued. "But, good for you Quinn." He patted Artie on the back. "Nice job bro, great catch. Keep her happy for me." Puck whispered into his ear.

Quinn was curious. "What did Puck say to Artie? Would it make him leave?" She thought as she carefully eyed Puck as he walked back to join the rest, who were obviously still talking about the 2 of them.

"So, what'd you want to talk about?" Artie said as he snapped Quinn back from her dreamworld. He noticed that she did this often, and it was adorable.

"Er, right. What was I saying before? Oh, that's right. You..." She looked into those two beautiful eyes of Artie, and she froze. Right there, Quinn Fabray had lost all that _mojo_ that she thought she had. It was amazing. Artie seemed to have this power over her.

"I...turned you to stone?" Artie laughed. Quinn followed up with a laugh of her own.

"No." She swatted at Artie's chest. "You never said if we were actually going to go out again."

Artie was shocked. Was it a coincidence? He never showed that piece of paper to her. How did she know? It had to be a coincidence. It had to be.

It wasn't. Artie hadn't noticed, but said piece of paper had dropped from his pocket as he wheeled away from Quinn's house, and Quinn had seen it before she made her way to school. She figured that Artie didn't have the courage to ask her, so she decided to take things into her own hands.

"I...I.. I would love to." Artie's voice had a slight suspicion to it. Quinn of course, knew why.

"Great. We'll just go to Breadstix this time. I don't want you to go broke by the time our 4th date comes around." Quinn said, then realised what she had said, and if she didn't, Artie confirmed it for her.

"4th date eh? Well, you certainly are an optimist. Aren't you afraid I'll run you over with the wheelchair?"

They laughed. "Either that or you'll drop me from it when we're riding together."

Artie caught the gaze of Quinn, and for that 5seconds, the world stopped around him. This was a dream come true, literally. He had dreamt of asking Quinn Fabray out so many times, it was insane.

"Quinn...but what about your reputation. You are still the head cheerleader, and I'm..this. After what they did to you while you were with Finn, imagine what they're gonna do to you when they realise you're with me!"

"I know, I know! I should care about those things right? The funny thing is that, I don't. The way you make me feel Artie, it more than makes up for what they could do to me."

"Are you sure Quinn. Don't regret it. You can't un-boyfriend me after you say yes."

"Sure I can. It's called a break up Artie. Sorry." She felt as if she touched a nerve. A nerve that was broken by Brittany and Tina.

"I'm sure. Yes."

"You're amazing Quinn Fabray, I... I love you."

"Yeah I know. and, we'll see about that."

They both laughed. This was amazing. This was a dream come true. This was..._real_.


	6. Chapter 6: Dealing with Everyone else

**Chapter 6: Dealing with everyone else.**

The last 3 weeks had gone by very well for the couple, who were now ready for the public to know that they were dating. Quinn had said that the potential reputation loss was worth it, but in actual fact she hadn't lost any. WHMS took the fact that Artie was in the football team and that alone kept both their reputations relatively in tact.

Of course, they had the Glee club's blessings as well, including the ex's of both Artie and Quinn. Brittany, Tina, Finn and even Puck had given their best to the couple. They had various types of conversations with each of the ex's, and this was how it went down.

(Q for Quinn, A for Artie, the starting letter respectively for the rest.)

Brittany:  
A: Hey Brit, we just wanted to check with you on how you felt about this.  
Q: Yeah B, do we have your blessings?  
B: Of course. I'm happy with Santana now and I wish you 2 the best of duck!  
A&Q: You mean, luck?  
B: No, Duck! Like how people always say before an exam or before the lucky draw. *air quotations* Good duck!  
A: I'm pretty sure it's luck Brit.  
B: Stop correcting me! This why I chose to be with San. *walks away*  
Q: Well, I guess that counts...

Tina:  
Q: Hey Tina, are you okay with the 2 of us going out?  
T: Sure, why not? *whispers into Quinn's ear* Just make sure he treats you the way you deserve to be. You're a strong, powerful woman Quinn and the feminine movement will always be here to argue against any mistreatment of women!  
A: That wasn't exactly a whisper Tina.  
T: Don't tell me what to do! I will get my rights one day. One day! *walks off*  
A: Why do they all walk off midway during the conversation? Whatever, I guess it counts.

Finn:  
A: Hey dude, are we cool?  
F: Yeah why not? Just be careful that she doesn't lie and say that the baby is yours.  
Q: Woah, that was mean. I thought we were over that?  
F: We are, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't warn Artie about it.  
A: Dude thanks, I appreciate it.  
F: You 2 kids be happy. * walks off*  
A: Well, at least that was a normal conversation.

Before going to talk to Puck:  
A: I think I should go talk to him alone babe.  
Q: You sure?  
A: Yeah. We're bros. He won't kill me.  
Q: He better not, I'm not ready to lose you yet.

Puck:  
A: Hey dude. Are we cool? *holds hand for fist bump*  
P: Are we cool? Are we cool? Yeah dude, we're cool. *fist bump*  
A: Woah, that's it? You're not mad or anything?  
P: Why would I be? You're my boy, Artie. If there's anyone that I'd rather see Quinn with, it'd be you.  
A: Thanks Puck. I really appreciate that.  
P: You're welcome Robocop. Just keep my baby's mama happy.  
A: God, Robocop. That is such a cool nickname.  
P: I know, I gave it to you when I saw you in that transformer thing.  
A: Dude, for the last time, that's not a transformer.  
P: Whatever Robocop, gotta go. See ya'.

A: It well really well with Puck. Maybe the best out of the 4. Don't look so shocked. He's a nice guy. He even called me Robocop.  
Q: It's just that... Never mind. Robocop huh? Well then Robocop, kiss me and let's go.


	7. Chapter 7: There's a first for Everythin

**Chapter 7: There's a first for everything.**

"Artie! Artie wait!" Quinn yelled out to her boyfriend, or perhaps ex-boyfriend, depending on how the next few minutes went.

Artie continued rolling down the ramp and would've continued out the door until he noticed that it was pouring outside McKinley High.

"God Artie. Listen to me! I..."

"It's fine Quinn." Artie interrupted. "We knew this would happen eventually. I mean, look at you and look at me. You're so beautiful it's unfair to the entire universe and me.. I'm..."

"NO! Ok listen Artie. I'm sorry. I should've told you I was going over to Puck's last night. But nothing happened! We went to see Beth, that's all!" Quinn had to. She had to lie to save both the relationship and Puck's dignity.

"Don't lie to me Quinn!" Artie yelled back. "I called Shelby yesterday! She said you both weren't there!"

"You...You actually called Shelby? I can't believe you did that!" Quinn felt tears in her eyes. She didn't know whether to be upset or guilty. It felt like a mixture of both.

"I did it because I was worried! My girlfriend didn't return a single call or text from me! What'd you expect me to do!" Artie couldn't believe Quinn was trying to guilt him. She was the one who was cheating on him. Why was he feeling guilty? She was good.

"I...I'm sorry! I merely went over to Puck's so..." Quinn left her sentence hanging.

"So what?" Artie demanded an answer.

"So that she could help my grandma bake a cake for my brother's birthday." It wasn't Quinn. It was Puck, who had appeared from behind the couple.

"Artie. Don't blame Quinn. She forgot about the arrangement and my grandma was insistent. She rushed over and left her phone at home." Puck explained.

Quinn had problems with the Puckerman's, but one Mrs. Puckerman had taken a liking to Quinn. She helped defend Quinn whenever there were arguments, and Quinn felt that this cake was a great way of thanking her.

"Quinn. Look me in the eye. Tell me this is exactly what happened."

"Puck's right. That's all that happened. I promise." Quinn replied, staring directly at those blue eyes of Artie. Those perfect blue eyes which made her jump everytime she looked at them. But now, this feeling, was different. Their relationship had grown, even if both of them refused to admit it. The look they shared right now, was a look of trust. A look of belief. A look of love.

"Ok. I believe you. I'm sorry. Hey my mum's here, Quinn, do you wanna come over for awhile?"

"Sure."

They both waved bye to Puck and settled into Mrs. Abrams' car. Not a single word was shared between the couple during the ride, but they both knew what each other was thinking.

"Quinn. I'm sorry. I really am. I shouldn't have doubted..." Artie continued, only to be silenced by a finger of Quinn's on his lips.

"Listen. All that bullshit you said..about you not being good enough for me. That's bullshit you hear me?" Quinn commanded. Her voice had a slight tinge about it. Something wasn't right.

"Yes boss. You're kinda hot when you're mad."

"Oh yeah? So I'm not hot when I'm not?"

"No, you are, I just.. I meant..."

Quinn silenced him again. This time with a kiss to his lips. "Hey, that was our first fight as a couple." Artie proclaimed.

"Hopefully our first and only.."

They continued to kiss, and as when boys and girls are left alone in rooms, they both got more involved in the action.

20 minutes later, Artie yet again announced, "Hey, that was our first too!"

"Trust me. That won't be our only..." Quinn replied. They both laughed and cuddled in bed.

**A/N: I wanted to keep this clean so I didn't get too much into the details of...stuff. But you guys know what I'm talking about. **


End file.
